Digiangels
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Patty must find and locate the other two celestial angels to end an evil empress's reign.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Angel Hope and Vee

The sun was shining as a number of Digimon was walking down the street. A female Patamon was walking with her best friend who is a DemiVeemon. "Man it's hot out here." The Patamon named Patty spoke out.

She rubbed her head to wipe off some sweat. "Well we're almost to the beach, so don't worry~!" her DemiVeemon friend said. She then looked at their own breasts which are really big for them being small Digimon. "You know, Patty~... We're blessed to have sexy bodies such as these~!" And she starts touching her own to test their softness and bounciness.

"I feel like that we're cursed." Patty sighed crossing her arms to keep them covered. "Let's just... Go to the beach, Deedee..." Deedee sighs as they continued walking. They soon got there and saw how bright and sunny the beach is.

"Ahh~! This is great~! The warm sun, the nice breeze, this is Heaven~!" Deedee stated stretching her arms out. "Ugh... I have a bad feeling about this..." Patty muttered, feeling the opposite. "I just hope no herm would try and stare at or rape us..." "Don't worry about it. The place is crowded." She said looking at all of them.

Patty sees that but still felt nervous. "I still have a bad feeling..." She felt Deedee pull her. "Wha? Hey, what are you doing?" "Come on~! Let's have fun for once in a while~!" The DemiVeemon exclaimed excitedly. "Um.. Well... O-okay." she said.

They soon found a good area and sat down. Patty smiled a bit as she watches the wide open water, but then she sees a couple tentacles wave from the ocean. "D-Deedee.. Look." she said. "Lemme guess, an Octomon mutant, is it~?" She asked. "I guess, I see tentacles." Patty said worried.

Soon it comes out little by little… "Oh no.." Patty shudders. An Octomon crawled out of the ocean and held its cutlass and gun. "Ugh.. Why an Octomon of all mutants?" Patty groans. "Their tentacles are so slimy and can grab us on all fours..!"

She turns to Deedee. "Now will you admit it was a bad idea to come here?" But the DemiVeemon's eyes were shining in glee. "Are you kidding~?! This is yet ANOTHER BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES~!"

Patty groaned as she fell on the ground. "Deedee! I am NOT someone who loves to go into battle in a sexually-charged armor set, get raped first BEFORE beating a villain up!" The Patamon angrily stated. Getting up and dusting herself off. "This always happens almost every day..." "Is that suppose to make this better?!" Patty asked.

Patty muttered that it happens almost every day. "Can we beat this mutant without letting it rape us for once." Patty asked looking at her necklace with a yellow heart shaped piece.

Deedee got her obsidian heart-shaped tail ring ready. "Don't worry, only one of us gets done~!" 'Not all the time.' Patty thought. "And it shall be ME~!" Deedee boldly stated. "I'll protect you all the way~!"

Patty sighs as she touches her necklace jewel. "Ugh... H-H-Hopeful Xros~!" Patty is surrounded with yellow light as a helmet formed on her head. It was white with gold trimmings and had holes for the wings on her head.

Her breast enlarged to E-cups and her butt perked up wide as well, though her face showed some discontent and embarrassment. She takes out a folding hi-tech Naginata and readied it.

She then looked at her exposed torso and sighed in frustration. 'Why do we have to fight in this, at least cover the lower body.' Patty groans. Deedee then transforms into her own Angel form.

Her armor is blue with white circles on her helmet and gauntlets. Her boots had sharp claws and thrusters for high jumping. She held a long pink dagger in both hands. She then looked at her bottom which had enlarged like her breasts.

She let out a giggle as the transformation finishes. "Still looking sexy~!" Deedee chimed out cheerfully. "L-let's just do this okay?" Patty said embarrassed. "A-And let's not forget our swimsuits which we took off!"

She pointed out getting herself ready for battle and flew up, picking up her friend. "So what's the plan?" Deedee asked looking up at Patty. "How should I know? All I could think of is throwing by naginata at it!" Patty argued.

Deedee looks at the Octomon and her claws go. "Feral slash~!" A claw energy moved towards the Octomon, but it countered with her cutlass. "Isn't it hard fighting when you're holding me?" Deedee pointed out. "Look, I-Kyaah!" Patty was then grabbed by the Octomon's tentacle.

The Patamon accidentally drops Deedee as she struggles frantically, "Let me go!" The DemiVeemon grabs on a tentacle and climbed up. "Hold on, babe~!" "Like I have a choice!" Patty cried out, thrashing.

She froze when she felt a slimy substance around her body. "W-what the?" she looked down. She then sees it was the Octomon's natural secretions. She then remembers how an Octomon's tentacles are slimy.

She tried wiggling to see if she can use it to get out of it. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!" She winced out loud. She closes her eyes in disgust and wetted herself, whimpering. 'N-no, I can't be getting wet at this!' Patty thought struggling harder.

Soon, she felt herself falling and saw the tentacle that held her was cut off. "Whaa!" Patty cried out as she fell. She then realizes that she can slip off and flew up. She looks at herself, covered in slime. "Augh, this is so gross!"

She spat out as she tries getting and flicking the slime off of her. She gets her naginata back, "Shining ring burst!" Patty threw her naginata which glowed white. The Octomon then used her gun. The naginata moved out of the way of the shot as it hits the Octomon.

It got stunned and Deedee took the chance. She leaped up and at the Octomon claws ready. They shone a bright light and larger claw-like projectiles formed. "Hyper Slash!" Deedee then slashed downward. Leaving slash marks on the Octomon's jar mask-helm.

It cries out in pain as the Octoman spasms, covering its face with its tentacles. "Alright, let's end this!" Patty said getting ready. She then inhales a lot of air in her mouth, bloating up like a balloon. She launches her boom bubble at the Octomon.

Knocking it down as Patty charges up her naginata. "Crescent barrage." She threw her Naginata, then it splits into numerous smaller ones and it all rained down on the Octomon. "Take that!" Patty cried out. Then the Octomon shone a bright light and shrunk back to normal size and form.

Patty relaxes herself and sighed. "Phew, glad that's over." But then she was glomped by a happy-go-lucky Deedee. "Wow darling, you look incredibly hot covered in slime~!" Deedee said excitedly. Patty gasped and backed off as an unknown camera zoomed in on their mashing breasts and neared crotches together.

*Nightmare Sequence*

The Patamon was running panicky from something. She was completely naked and her large breasts and butt jiggles from the running. As she's running, Patty realizes she wasn't alone as she saw a busty Gatomon running beside her.

She then looks back at a shadowy figure chasing them. She couldn't see it clearly, but the shadow resembles a Cherubimon and it gave them an evil smile, showing it is in its Viral form. It lashes out it's tentacles towards the fleeing digimon, grabbing them dragging them to itself.

The Patamon shakes her head as she struggles against it. "No no no no no NO!" Soon... Spotlights flash on them and they were stacked together in spread-eagle with Patty laying down on the Gatomon. "What the? What is this?" Patty asked trying to get up, but the pull from all four of her limbs restrained her in place.

Patty blushes as she still struggles regardless, but to her horror, she sees two hard members harden before her and the Gatomon. "N-no, Stay away!" Patty said, but one member was inserted inside her slowly. "N-Nooo.." Patty said out groaning from the feeling.

*The next morning*

She then snapped her eyes opened with tears and screamed. "NNNNOOOO! HOW DID IT COME TO THIS!?" Patty looked and saw that she was in her room and in her bed, panting hard. "Ugh... That nightmare again... Why does it always happen..?" She muttered before wiping the sweat off her forehead.

She does so and see that her paw is covered in her fluids. She stares at it and looks down at her nether regions. 'Please tell me I wasn't rubbing myself...' Patty thought as she looked at her moist and slightly opened vagina. She shakes her head as she got out of bed.

She then went into the showers and had the water at normal temperature. She sighs as she leans one arm on the shower wall. She then looks down at the floor. "That's the fourth time that I had that nightmare..." Patty muttered. "Ever since I became an Angel..." She finishes as she recalls the fateful day.

*Flashback*

Patty was asleep as if she was in a coma. It was late at night and her room was dark, saved for the moonlight shining in. The door opens and it showed a slightly bigger female Patamon. Patty remains asleep as the other patamon closes the door carefully. She looked at her sorrowfully as she disrobes herself.

As she does, her body reveals white tattoo-like marks glowing in the dark. On her back resembled detailed angel's wings, on her front resembled a detailed holy cross, on her each hip resemble a fleur-de-lis, and on each cheek resembles half a heart.

Her facial markings resembles a star. Her crotch markings resemble a sun rising over a mountain. She then uncovers her daughter's blankets and saw the same symbol near her own crotch. Patty shifted a bit in her sleep from the covers being moved.

Her mother sighed and kept her laid on her back, staring sadly at her. "My dear Patty, my daughter..." She said softly. "I wish you didn't have to face this..." She takes one of her paws and let it glow and then places it on her daughter's vagina. Patty moaned softly from the touch. "M... M... Mama..."

The mother heard the words and looked to see Patty's still asleep. She smiled tearfully and rubbed her own vagina with her still-glowing paw. She shuddered from the feeling as she stares at her daughter. "I might not be with you until the three Celestials including you awaken~... But I know you'll be fine~... You're my daughter after all." Her pussy then glows bright.

Patty moans more intensely, her body squirming her pussy glowing brighter. Her mother's eyes then glowed a bright white as she spoke a strange type of language that is silently translated. Patty's eyes flinches from the sensations.

Her mother then speaks ominously. "O Holy Amator of Hope..! Thou who art to bring thy love to this world..! Will you accept my blessing and become the Angel of Hope?" Patty's body relaxes as she opens her eyes, completely glowing white. "I... I accept."

Her mother smiles and slowly presses her flashing vagina on her own. Patty gasped at the moist feeling. She then moan louder as she felt a strange feeling around her body. "Ahh~... Haahh~... AAAHHH~!" And then everything went a blinding white.

The light glowed for a few seconds before finally fading. Patty was shaking and panting, her body now glowing the same as her mother's. She then slowly opens her eyes weakly. "Ngh... ahh." She got out looking around. "M... Mama..?"

She sees that her mother's not here. She then gets off her bed, not bothering to put on her nightgown for some reason and goes downstairs. "Mama? Are you here?" she asked. She then hears the doorbell and goes to it.

She opens it and saw it was her Demiveemon friend there, but not wearing any clothes. "Hi, Patty~!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "D-Deedee... Why are you here, and not in your clothes?!" she got out completely caught off guard.

Deedee placed her arms around her back, jumping lightly a little. "I always go around night, naked~! After all~... One: There are so very few Digimon around night~! And two: Look who's talking~!" She explained cheerfully and laughed. "I'm inside, plus I don't go around in the nude every time!" Patty defended herself as she covered herself, blushing furiously.

Deedee chuckled, "Anywho, have you seen your mother? I tried calling her, but I didn't get an answer." Deedee explained. Patty then realized something and began to feel sad. "Huh? You okay?" Deedee asked noticing Patty's expression. The sad Patamon then hugs her friend and starts weeping. "H-hey, what's the matter?" Deedee said hugging Patty back, their bare bodies touching each other.

*End of flashback*

Patty sighs as she starts washing herself. "I know mama means well and only done what she thought was right but..." she paused. "But why does she have to leave me..?" She sniffled. She shakes herself as she got out of the shower and out of the bathroom. "Well, it's Sunday... So I guess I'm gonna hang out with Deedee again."

Considering she's just hanging out, she chose a white shirt with a cute yellow skirt. She also got her pink panties. "I wonder... Should I wear my bra too..?" She looks at her chest as she recall that they ripped her last pair. "I asked for a bigger pair after that though… But frankly... Mother wasn't around to buy them for me..."

She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She took off her shirt to wrapped it around her chest tight before putting it back on. "I'm not going out with my chest looking like what it was." She felt the constriction and tries to endure it. She stepped outside and headed to Deedee's house.

Deedee was making erotic movements on her bed by lifting her leg up high while laying on her side. "Oh the bright sky, the beautiful clouds, the warm sun shining~."

Deedee then rolls off her bed and goes to her pole.

She leans on it, her body horizontally on the pole and climbs up a bit, giggling all the while and spin-slides down from the pole. "Weeeee~!' she cheered out. She had her pussy grinded against the cold metal pole.

Deedee shudders from the temperature of the pole. "It's like I don't wanna let go~" She groaned out as she grinds. Her breasts sliding up and down with the pole in-between them. She even wrap her arm and legs around the pole and hanged on it.

After a good few seconds, she let go and lie on her ultra-soft bed. Deedee sighs and giggles at the softness of her bed and grabbed a ultra-soft plush toy. She hugged it so close to her and stared at it. It was a pink DemiVeemon.

Deedee giggled at the irony and cuteness and stroked its cheek. "If only I was as pretty-cute a color as you~..." She then leaned into kiss it in the lips. "Deedee, come down stairs." Her mother called out, making the demiveemon groan. 'I almost had it..!' She thought as she went down and greeted her naked ExVeemon mother. "Morning, Mom~!"

The ExVeemon turned to her. "Morning sweetie." she smiles hugging her daughter. They giggled as their nude bodies squeezed together. "How did you sleep last night mom?" Deedee asked. "Well, it would've been more fun with you sleeping with me~" Her mother winked.

Deedee giggled, "I'll make it up to you with that tonight~." Deedee promised. "Of course you will~." Her mom said. "By the way, Patty's here~." She said pointing to the Patamon sitting on the couch. "Hey... Wait a minute, why is your chest looking smaller!?" Deedee exclaimed. "I have a towel wrapped around it under my shirt." Patty answered.

Deedee and her mother looked at Patty with bored looks. "What's with that look?!" Patty asked crossing her arms. Deedee just sighed with a smile. "Remember how we were trained as shinobi to be Angels~?" Deedee's mother asked.

Deedee nods her head smiling while Patty said, "Yes." Deedee then dashed around and got a familiar towel in her paws. The Patamon looks confused, "What's with the towel?" "Touch your own chest~" Deedee winked teasingly. "Why?" Patty asked as she does so and froze when she didn't felt her towel in her shirt.

She saw her chest is out now. "What the? How the?" "Shinobi~..!" Deedee sang, waving the towel Patty formerly had. "Give it back!" Patty said angrily, launching to the demiveemon. Deedee just leaped playfully as she dodged her.

Patty just kept going at her. "This isn't funny! Give it back now!" she cried out. Deedee then multiplied herself and only one of them had her towel. Patty then blasted a Boom Bubble at the one with the towel.

She then got her towel, but then kunais shot at it, shredding it. Patty cried out dropping the shredded towel. "No! I didn't want to have myself be seen with these accursed boobs!" Patty cried out pressing her arms to her chest.

She then sniffled a bit, then she gritted her teeth, "You know what?! I'm now more on relaxing at my home!" Patty yelled out walking away. "Wait! Patty!" Deedee said, grabbing her arm, but Patty just yanked her arm back and slammed the door behind her.

Deedee just sighed and asked. "I don't get her... What did I do wrong?" "I'm under the impression that taking her towel and ripping it to shreds in her arms might have a clue." Her mom said.

Deedee looked down and felt bad so she went outside. "PATTY!" The Patamon just kept walking despite hearing her call, then she felt her conscience telling her to turn around.

Patty grumbled as she does. "This better be good!" Patty said scowling crossing her arms. "Patty, I'm really sorry I destroyed your towel. I know you're shy but as Angels, we're mostly naked..!" Deedee apologized sniffling.

The Patamon scowled at her friend, "Well I don't wanna be naked 24/7! Don't you get it?!" Patty yelled at her. Deedee sobbed. "I'm sorry..." Patty sighs as she patted the DemiVeemon's shoulder. "It's okay, Deedee. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Patty smiled. "Wanna go to our favorite fast-food restaurant~?" Deedee smiles. "Sure."

They then walk and a naked female Gatomon was standing on top of Patty's house. "So this is where the Patamon stays." The feline said. "Yes..." She muttered as she looks at the symbol near her crotch.

The Gatomon saw the two coming as she hid. "Just give me a sec to get another towel." Patty said. She then sees her symbol glow. It looks like a star in pieces with a circle at the symbol. "I resonate with her... But she doesn't know that yet..."

The Gatomon said as she looked to see the Patamon exiting the house. "I better keep following her... She's going to Mon Burger, perhaps a lite snack for myself undercover~" She said to herself as she waited for them to walk away before getting down.

Soon the two girls got to Mon Burger and got to the counter. "I'll take cheeseburger combo with strawberry shake." Deedee said. "And I'll have a spicy chicken burger combo with a vanilla shake~" Patty ordered. "Oh, and a side of nuggets for us to share~" "I'll like a Guacamole dip too." Deedee added.

They then wait on the side of the counter for their meal after paying. Patty looks at Deedee. "You are gonna buy me a new towel right?" she asked. She nodded. "I promise~" Patty nods as she look down at her chest, poking the towel covering it. She sighed in relief. 'Haah..! Good, not feeling too big~!'

She looks at her DemiVeemon friend. "Um... Deedee?" "Yeah~?" She asked happily. "Were you awake when you were asked to be an angel?" Patty asked. "Yeah, why? Were you asleep when you became one?" Deedee replied and asked. "Well.. Yeah." Patty said.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess only chosen Angels are in a coma if they have potential divine powers?" Deedee guessed, her paw near her mouth and looking up-left. "I don't know either, it just doesn't feel right that I became an angel." Patty slumps her shoulders.

Deedee looks at her friend. "Why's that? It can't be because you have to look mostly naked." Deedee asked and said. "We have powers to fight the sexually evil and protect those we loved~"

The patamon sighs, "I know, you're right on that but.." Patty looked down. "I just feel forced to do this, not blaming my mother, I'm sure she has her reasons." she stated. "Maybe I'm just too selfish about this."

Deedee put her arms crossed behind her. "Oh, come on Patty. You're not selfish. Besides, you didn't asked to become nor like being an Angel." "I suppose." Patty said as their orders arrive. "It doesn't make it any easier though.

The DemiVeemon smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll understand how important those powers are even if they make you look embarrassing~" Deedee patted her back, reassuring her. Patty smiles a bit as they start to eat.

That Floramon works undercover as a waitress in Mon Burger. She drugged their food with aphrodisiac, but didn't know Angel Light disguised herself while the Gatomon ordered a fillet-o-fish sandwich.

Said cat heard the conversation from next table. "So she's not as thrilled as her friend is." She then sniffed her sandwich and thankfully it wasn't drugged. She takes a bite into it and loves the flakey crust and cooked fishy flavor. She continues eating purring all the while.

After ten minutes, Patty and Deedee were sharing their nuggets as if they were in a bar. The two of them giggling cutely. Due to the aphrodisiac they unknowingly ate in their food, they acted though as they're drunk.

The patamon stared at Deedee with half-closed eyes. "You know... You alwways gotta act soo seerious all the times~!" Patty drunkedly said, lying on her back on the table. "Well you're practically a worrywort~!" Deedee said back.

Their clothes were half-taken off. "Well you always been fooling around. Constantly trying to make me bolder and and more energetic~." Patty chuckled. "Well, what's wrong with being brave enough to let yourself be nude~?" Deedee argued, chuckling back.

Patty grins. "Are you stating I don't have guts?" she asked getting the towel under her shirt. Deedee saw this and froze a tiny bit. "H-Hey... Wh-What're you..?" She discarded the towel and let her breast hang out. "Think I don't have guts still~?"

Deedee hiccuped a bit in shock, but then grinned as she grabbed her own clothing. Some Digimon mutants in maid outfits stare at the two smiling lustfully. The girls then have a stripping contest with each other until they're completely naked. "Hehehe, so you got anything to say Deedee~?" Patty asked.

Deedee panted as her body was heating up. She then glared at her with a smile and got on the table and spread her legs wide, revealing her wet pussy. "I challenge you to a triba-duel~!" "Triba-duel~?" Patty asked confused.

Deedee nods, "First one who cums when grinding each other's pussy wins~!" Deedee explained. Patty giggles as she gets up. "Alright, I accept~!" She then sits on the table and spreads her own legs wide.

The two locked together, pussies touching. "Ready?" "Yeah~!" And they started grinding together. Patty groaned from the action, rubbing back as hard as she could. Deedee moaned in pleasure and grinded back at her.

One of the waiters, a Floramon watches them from afar. "Seems things are going well." She grins, "Wait till they cum and tired first." she tells them. They nodded and all watched together. "Might wanna give up now~." Patty said to Deedee. "Never~!"

The don't realizes they're leaving a puddle on the table as the grind. Patty then sees she hasn't finished her shake. She takes it and was about to drink it, but something came into her mind.

She opened the cover and splashed some on Deedee. "EEK~! What was that for~!?" She asked as she was covered in a creamy white. "Just wondered if you look cuter in white~." Patty answered, "And you do~."

Deedee growled in embarrassment and saw her own shake. "Is that so~? Then how about I return the favor~?!" She then grabbed her strawberry shake and splashed it at Patty.

Patty cried out as her yellow and white skin is covered in pink cream. "Haha~! You look BERRY tasty~!" Deedee joked as she laughed. "Hehe~.. Laugh now, and MOAN later~!" Patty stated grinding back harder than before. "Aaiiee~! You wench~!" Deedee countered doing the same.

The two of them grinded back as hard as they each could, moaning as their limits approaches. 'Aaah~..! Wh-Why are we doing this..?!' Patty thought as she was almost cumming. Her face was red as she tries to think, 'I felt so hot all of the sudden. And so... Strange... What am I doing!?'

Just as she thought that, she and Deedee moaned out as they hit their climax. Their juices splashed at their crotches and thighs as they collapsed. The two of them were panting as Patty saw flashes from places as she knows are cameras.

It was blinding her and her vision got blurry. Before Patty blacked out, she saw a silouette of a Floramon coming towards them. Sooner or later, Patty opened her eyes. She soon discovers she's not at the table they passed out on.

She was on a giant white plate with giant strawberries and slices of papayas around her and was decorated in whipped cream with small strawberries for the nipples along with the clitoris and drizzled with chocolate syrup. "Wh-W-W-Wh-Wha... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!" Patty screamed out.

She felt absolutely outraged and embarrassed as she looked like a soft-serve special. "W-Whoa, This looks sweet~!" Deedee screamed out. "D-D-DEEDEE!?" Patty cried out loud for her and saw to her horror of what Deedee was in.

Large slices of apples are on the plate in two circles with a cherry on top of them. Orange slices surrounded the plate as well. Deedee was also decorated in whipped cream and caramel syrup. "What happened? How did we get here?!" Patty asked starting to get up, but she slipped and splattered in her dessert plate. "I don't know... But I like it~." Deedee answers smiling.

Patty groaned at the response, "I'm sure you both do~! You REALLY look delicious for our empress~!" A voice spoke out. Patty yelped out as she looks around. "W-who's there? Show yourself!" Spotlights flickered on, showing a sexy Floramon walking towards them.

Patty shuddered as she struggled to get up. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?" But the floor of her plate was too slippery for her. "Hush, little Patamon~! I'm about to inform our~... Customers the Sexy Specials~" The Floramon said. "I'm not interested in what you're doing." Patty pointed out.

THe Floramon kept her smile. "That's alright, Cutie~..." Floramon said before the lights turned on. "YOU'RE ALREADY DOING IT~!" There's a small audience of mutant Digimon.

The area illuminated to show a small crowd of mutant Digimon watching them. "Uhh... U-U-Uuhh..!" Patty widened her eyes and was utterly horrified with embarrassment.

She let out a scream as she covered herself. "We got a treat for everyone. A "Angel Cream Pata and a V-Sweet Soft~." Floramon announced, "On the house~!" The audience cheered out and chanted. "TASTE TEST~! TASTE TEST~!" "D-don't you dare!" Patty cried out, trying to get up slower. 'Get up Patty, GET UP!'

But then swarms of Digimon surrounded her and all lunged at her with their tongues and tentacles. "NNNOOOOOO!" Her arms were held, preventing Patty from moving an inch, then Floramon walked to her, chuckling evilly. "Ahah, A little sudden don't you think~? No foreplay first~?" Deedee asked cheerfully.

The flower digimon giggled, "We're having 'fore-tasting', actually~!" Floramon yelled out to her. "Deedee, quit playing around! This is serious!" Patty said struggling against the grips. Then Floramon fell on front, crashing onto Patty and whipped cream with chocolate splattering all around. "Gahh!" Patty grunted from the impact. "Mmm~!" Floramon murred as she licked the cream and chocolate off of Patty. "Aren't you delicious~!"

The Patamon struggles, "Ngh~!" Patty blushes at the words. 'D-don't tease me! O-Or eat me!" Patty got out quickly, "Now let me go!" But then she was smothered with a giant slice of papaya.

Patty muffled at the action. 'Where did she get giant fruits?' she couldn't help but thought. Then she felt the fruit being broken and squashed. The juices covered her body, making her wet and sweet. "Ahh, they're cold." She then got it in her mouth.

Patty has mixed feelings about this, liking the taste but tries not to indulge the Floramon. 'Huh, tasted pretty good. Never had papayas before~.'"Uh... How did you grow any of these so big!?" She asked, hoping to distract the villainess. "Hard work and a little TLC. Duh~!" Floramon answered with a giggle. Patty sweat-dropped. 'Of course...'

She wipes herself, getting most of the juices off her, but still felt sticky. "Ew... Ew... EW..!" "What's the meaning of this?" Patty asked. "Our mistress is searching for the three Celestials who'll end her reign of dominance~!" Floramon said.

She smiled as she continued, "We've already corrupted one of them, now we just need to corrupt two left and YOU'RE one of them~!" "Wh-What?" Patty cried out. "What makes you think I'm one of them?!" Patty then felt a stroke near her crotch. "I'm not! I'm just a normal angel!" she stated back. "Then why is the mark near your pussy look like Hope~?" Flora mon pointed out. "Cause I'm known as Angel Hope." Patty answered.

The plant digimon grinned,"Exactly~!" Floramon said as she fingers her with her vine. "Ahh~!" Patty moaned out, "But how does my name make it special?" "You're one of the three Celestial Digimon~! Look it up in your database~!" Floramon explained. "T-that can't be true. Why me?" Patty said trying to get away.

Floramon giggled, "You are weaker than the other one who is the last of you~!" The Floramon replied. "If the two of you got together and purify the first one we got, that'd be bad for us~!" Patty looked at her, '"Other one?" "Enough talk~!" Floramon said as she elongated and thickened her vine inside Patty's labia. "Hahh~!" Patty gasped as she can feel it inside her. "N-no, please get it out~!"

The other Digimon around her started licking at her. Patty started trembling from the licks to even started giggling from the ticklish feeling. "N-N-N-Nooohohoho~! Ahahahaha~!" Patty started laughing from the tongues, and then she felt them nibbling her and sucking her skin. Patty moans and pants from the feeling. "S-stop~..." She then felt her insides being explored and playfully bulged. "P-please... Stop~." she weakly stuttered.

*Meanwhile on Deedee's side.*

The DemiVeemon was moaning more willingly from the treatment. An alternatively colored Floramon got on top of her. A Floramon with red petal was playing with Deedee's breast smiling. "Hey, who're YOU~?" Deedee asked boldly.

The Floramon just looks at her smiling, not answering. "Ah~ The strong silent-type, eh~?" Deedee winks, "Well I'm pretty strong myself~!" she said. The Floramon said nothing as she lets her finger-vines move around her creamed up body.

Deedee giggles from the touch, "Ohohoh~!" She stared excitedly at her cream decoration being played with. "I actually kinda like the decorations~." Deedee muttered with a blush, but was then whipped by something.

She looked to see that it was one of Floramon's vines. "Ow~! What was that for~!?" Deedee asked as she covered the place where she was whipped at. The Floramon just smirked and whip Deedee a bit more.

The DemiVeemon sweated as she realized her own torture wasn't gonna be as ecstatic as Patty's. "H-Hey wait a minute!' Deedee protested. "I-I kinda wanted something more-" She then got whipped a couple of times. "Yieee! Ecstatic!" she got out, but not in a good way.

The Floramon giggled looking at her, almost saying that she's getting it. "N-Not like this though!" Deedee pointed out. She then whipped her harder, red marks shown more visibly. "Gahhh~!" she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Deedee panted and wept at the experience. "I'm not very fond... of something like this!" she got out, then to her horror, the Floramon's vines grew thorns around them. "N-no!" Deedee's face paled at the sight. "D-Don't..!"

Floramon whipped her again, leaving scratches, but no blood thankfully. "GYAAAHHH~!" Deedee screamed and cried out her tears in pain. The DemiVeemon clenches her teeth as she starts struggling.

Soon she felt her pussy got hit and she felt a shock as she widened her eyes. "Aaaahhh!" he cried out from the whip as she came after one more whip. Deedee shuddered and snuffled after the climax.

She then felt the spiked vines massage her. If only they weren't sharp, it would've felt good. "Gahh!" she got out. "Th-Thank Azulongmon for my thick-if-sensitive skin..." Deedee panted trying to catch her breath, but then felt the spiked vine tickle her nipples and clitoris.

She winced from the feeling and tried to move, but the whipping and scratches made her weak to get up. "Nhh... It hurts!" Deedee stutters. "If only I could transform and maybe heal these wounds with whatever items I have in my inventory..!" 'B-but how?' Deedee thought.

She then looked at Patty who's panting from her climax, looking downward. "N-No..." Patty can see the juices dripping from under her and the Floramon licked her cum-drenched vine. "L-let us go.." she begged her. "I think not~" She replied as her member erect hard and ready. "The fun is just about to begin~!"

Patty trembled at the sight, but doesn't do much in act of struggling. "No..! S-Someone!" She wept in fear. "Somebody help us!" they both cried out. Just then, a few shurikens flung at the Floramons.

They cried out in pain as they reeled back and the shurikens exploded and left out smoke. Patty and Deedee were freed and moved off the plate. A few pieces of the giant fruit were also stolen. "Wh-what the?" Patty got out.

They were in a dark area and still covered in fruit juices, whip cream and chocolate sauce. "Are you two alright?" Patty jolted as she looked around. "No, leave us alone!" she cried out. "It's alright, I'm a friend~." The Gatomon assured them and offered them some fruit.

Patty looked nervously as she took the fruit. She sniffed it and decided it was alright so she took a bite. "Um.. T-thank you." Patty stuttered. She chewed it and recognized the flavor. "Is this the same papayas those Floramon used?" Patty asked. "Yes, I stole it when I rescued you both." The Gatomon nodded.

She looks at the white cat, "W-who are you?" Patty asked looking at the cat. "My name's Kitty." she introduced herself. "Also known as Angel Light~" Patty looked shocked, "You're an angel too?"

She nods with a smile, "Yes and like you, I was also unconscious in my process of becoming one." Kitty explained. "A special one like you, Angel Hope."

Patty looked down. "I see, but are you okay with this?" "With what?" Kitty asked. "Having to go fight mutants in scandalous armor, having to risk being raped every fight?" Patty said shuddering from the recent encounter.

Kitty thought for a moment. "Well... Unlike you, I had intense training in my combat skills." Patty slumped down, "Figures as much." she said depressed. "Don't worry~" Kitty stroked her cheek. "I can help you once we take down the Floramon~"

Patty sighed as she checked to make sure she has her angel charm which she does. "Will I really become stronger?" She asked hopefully. Kitty nods her head. "We'll just have to complete a ritual." "What ritual?" Patty asked. "It's only half of it." Kitty said, moving down to rub Patty's sides.

The patamon blushes from the rubbing, "Uhh..?" Patty felt nervous. "Can we do this AFTER getting back at the Floramon? And when I'm CLEAN?!" She suggested flusteredly. "Right." Kitty said moving away. "Well let's make this quick." Patty said touching her angel charm.

But then she noticed Deedee masturbating herself and licking herself. "Ooohh~!" Deedee moaned out. "I feel so tasty~!" "Deedee!" Patty yelled at her. "Huh~?" Deedee saw her friend and stopped, keeping her cheerful expression. "Hey, Patty~ Delicious outing we had, didn't we~?"

Patty groaned, "Yeah it was great~! I especially loved the part where you were whipped numerous times by the other Floramon~." Patty said sarcastically. "Oh yeah~! I loved the part where you were laughing about it~!" Deedee huffed at her.

She looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Loved where you were scratched by the thorns~!" Patty said back. "Loved when your 'fans' licked you all over~!" Deedee countered. "Alright Enough!" Kitty said to them before this goes on.

The two friends stopped and looked at the Gatomon shyly. "We need to deal with the situation at hand first!" Kitty said firmly. As she held her own heart-shaped necklace, which was pink. "Right sorry about that." Patty said activating her angel charm.

Deedee nodded and got her Angel tail ring ready. "Okay. Hopeful Xros!" Patty cried out. Her body became bustier and armored by her limbs and head. Her naginata showed as she made a charming pose. "Angel Hope is here~!"

The Gatomon looked at her with a smile, "Not bad~." Kitty complimented her. Patty blushed. "Thanks..." Kitty touched her angel charm. "Shining Xros~!" And she was equipped with pink and gold armor around her shoulders, arms, legs, tail and head.

A light forms and shifts into a form of a gun as Kitty takes it. It then switches into a sword and she makes one spin and poses. "I am Angel Light~!" Patty stares at Kitty's from with a open mouth. "Wow, so graceful... and beautiful~."

She then looks at Kitty's breasts so big and blushes at the size of them. She stared at the moment before shaking her head to clear it. 'Focus Patty.' And then Deedee chimes in. "My turn~!"

She touches her tail ring quickly. "Vee Xros~!" Her armor appears around her arms, legs, and head in blue and white color. She then spun around. Taking two daggers in her hands, which has a loop around the handle.

She then spun them around and posed sexily. "Hi~! I'm Angel V~!" "I'll.. I'll try to keep up." Patty said. "And where and when did you get those bracelets?" Patty asked "Oh, I bought them in the Angel Catalogue~" Deedee answered. "Plus, I got some fuzzy dice earrings for my helmet~!" She showed those off and the color was pink with black dots.

Patty and Kitty stared at her sweat-dropping. "Seriously?" Patty asked. "Actually, there IS an Angel Catalogue for accessories." Angel Light explained and showed her the list of affordable items.

On it had a list of different earrings, finger rings, and contacts and decals. "Whaaat~!?" Patty asked dumbfounded. "Why didn't anyone say so!? I wanted an accessory too..." "What are the prices?" she asked looking. "Eh, only mission points." Deedee said. "Depending on our ranks. Plus, I digitally bought some with my digital funds."

The Patamon looks intrigued, "Can you show me some after this?" Patty asked. "Sure, girlfriend~!" Deedee nodded as she swiftly grabbed and squeezed Patty's breast. "Ahh~!" Patty gasped at the grab. "Teehee, we're still so sticky~!" Deedee giggled.

She squirmed from the feeling, "D-Deedee please~!" Patty blushes trying to move away, but then Kitty joins in groping her other breast a bit. "Perhaps just a little groping to prepare for the Floramons who'll grab you~" "Y-you too~?" Patty asked surprised Kitty's joining in.

She looked at Patty with a calm face, "Just for you to get used the groping and you won't get distracted." "N-no, won't they find us soon?" Patty tries to move. "Soon~" Kitty said as played her breasts. "S-so we shouldn't be doing this~!" she said blushing from the rubbing.

Kitty stroke her cheek, "Just get used to it first so you won't feel bothered by their own touch on you!" Kitty explained, massaging her breasts now. Patty was embarrassed, but tried to relax to the treatment.

She took a deep breath and tried to smile. "E..ehe..ehehe~." Patty tried to laugh a bit. 'This doesn't actually feel bad at all~...' She thought. She looks at Deedee and Kitty playing with her and sighs at their fondling lovingly. 'Maybe... I should do this more often... with them at least~.' Patty thought.

She then felt something wet between her legs. 'Huh? Wait, am I...' Patty looked down. She then confirms this and saw her pussy lips opened in arousal and dripping her juices. "I'm... aroused~?!" Patty stated in a bit of surprised and she reached her paw down a little.

She touched her pussy and felt herself quiver a bit. The slight jolt of pleasure tingled at her. "Hahh~." Patty moaned out. She closed her eyes for a bit and allowed herself to masturbate, rubbing herself slowly and long.

Just then, they heard a giggle nearby. 'Oh boy, I bet that's them.' Patty thought. They looked and saw the Floramon giggling. "Quite a beauty you three are?" she said to them. "Showing me your lesbian scene~!"

They saw Kitty among the group, "Ahh, Angel Light~? Fancy meeting you here~." Floramon said to them. "This means we get three birds with one stone~!" Patty looked at Kitty. "Btw, do you know who the third celestial angel is?" she asked quickly.

She turns to Patty, "Do you know who are the first and second ones?" Kitty asked. "Considering what Deedee and that Floramon told me, I suppose I'm one of them." Patty guessed. "And there's a second one... So who's the third?" "You don't know?" Patty asked. "... It's me." Kitty answered.

Patty shakes her head, "No I figured that, who's the third?" Patty asked. "Oh... It's Cherubimon." Kitty said. "I see... And do you also know..?" she stated hesitantly. "Yes." "Just heard about it." Patty said. "Your mother... She passed down her title to you." Kitty informed.

Patty felt overwhelmed at this. "I... I don't know if I'm up for it." "PATTY, INCOMING!" Deedee screamed as a projectile shot at Patty. She quickly blocked it with her naginata. 'Well I got good reflexes.' She then threw it at her enemy.

Floramon dodged it by jumping as Patty uses boom bubble. Floramon the lashed out her vines at her. The boom bubbled disintegrated threw it, but Patty moved out of the way, but then the vines redirected themselves at her.

Patty continued moving out of the way, but they kept redirecting, homing in on her. "Girls Help me!" Patty cried out. "Will do~!" Deedee spoke up. "Angel Light, give me a power boost~!" Kitty does so by fondling her breasts from behind and her tail in her vagina.

Kitty went behind Deedee and started rubbing her breast and slid her tail in Deedee's vagina. Angel V moaned and her marks and lines glowed on her. "Hey what's going on?" Patty asked still dodging. "Are you even being serious!?" She said, but that got her distracted enough to to get caught.

Her legs got wrapped around as she was dragged to the plant digimon. The Floramon grinned and something grew out of her vagina. Patty blushes as a 7 in member appeared from the Floramon's vagina.

Floramon then got on top of her. "My minions, make wenches outta her two best friends~!" "N-No! Get back!" Patty shot a boom bubble when they were close, but her attack got deflected and Floramon grabbed her breasts hard. "Ahh~!" Patty cried out from the rough groping, but then she realized something.

She remembers her other groping. She recalled their previous groping the other angels did, and didn't felt embarrassed now. She still struggled regardless to get her off, but then she felt her member grinding on her vgainal lips. Patty blushes at the rubbing. 'Ohh please hurry!'

Floramon grinned and started going in. Patty let out a reluctant moan as the tip passed her labia, and thrusted inside fast. She let out a gasp from the length. "It's soo big~!" Floramon chuckled, but was then attacked by Deedee who lunged at her, all powered up.

The plant digimon cried out in pain. She then got pinned down by the DemiVeemon. "Hah~! Whatcha gonna do now~?" The Floramon chuckled, "Maybe I'll give up, without a fight." she said, but then thrusted swiftly inside. "Ahh~!" Deedee moaned, but more willingly than Patty.

The Patamon looked shocked, "H-Hey!" Patty got out. "What are you doing?" "It's okay, Patty~! I've got this~!" Deedee assured. "B-but!" Patty started, then she noticed her pussy shining. "Wh-What's?" Patty stated. "Only an Angel close to a Celestial can purify mutants~!" Deedee stated. "Huh?" Patty asked.

She then looked at her symbol, "I can give... Angels the power to purify mutants?" "Exactly." Kitty said. "I have a partner with me. A Terriermon" "Where is she then?" Patty asked. "On another mission." Kitty replied.

She nods her head, "Well what should we do now?" Patty asked as she saw other plant Digimon come around the two. "Nevermind!" Patty said as she threw her naginata at the other Floramon. It hit three to four in a row before returning back to Patty.

Kitty then got a sword out and ran towards the Floramon to strike. Doing stylish and sexy momentum sliding and flipping. "Crescent moon slash~!" Kitty slashed forward with a sword slash moving towards the Floramon.

The Floramon screamed and fell down unconscious. "Wow.. you're really strong~!" Patty hands cupped together and her eyes sparkling. Kitty smiled. "It was nothing~." she said to her. She then changes it into a gun. Patty stands thare amazed, "Whoa~!..." "So cool~!"

She slashed at some vines, "What rank are you?" Patty asked. "Pro" Kitty answered. "Guess that makes you our superior?" Patty asked. Kitty nodded and aimed at her targets. "She's not finished?" Patty asked. "Nope" Kitty answered.

Patty got ready for anything. She then extended a cable and stared at the dildo plug. Patty groans at how her Angel Love Charge works. 'I have to put it in my pussy. The attacks are stronger but it'll leave me very winded.'

She felt unsure whether to do so or not. "I mean is it really needed for just one digimon?" Patty struggled whether to use it or not. "I... I just don't know!" Patty shakes her head. "Don't be afraid, Angel Hope!" Kitty said.

Patty looked at the Gatomon. "Your mother wouldn't run away from anything!" That got Patty's eyes to widen. "Y-You're right!" She then looked at her dildo plug. "I may not be thrilled at this, and I not the strongest of us, but..."

She opens her eyes to take a more determined look. "My Mama made me an Angel for a very good reason!" She then raised her plug and thrusted it in hard. The plug started vibrating, making her moan loud. "AAAHHH~! A-Angel Love~... CHARGE~!"

She leaped into the air, naginata glowing bright before slamming down on the Floramon who screamed and flashed a bright blue. Patty shudders and moans from the outcome. "G-Gotta... G-Get..! My plug~..! O-Out~!"

She shakingly reaches for the plug and started pulling. As she pulled it out, she cried out and came. She fell on her butt and into the puddle. "Oh geez~! That's a lot~!" She then heard the moaning of the other Floramon. She's about to turn normal.

She weakly turned to see Deedee riding the Floramon faster. Their privates shining even brighter. "Almost... finished there~?" Patty asked. "AAAAHHHH~!" The Floramon screamed. "AAHHH~!" Deedee cried out as well as they both climaxed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Patty muttered as they shone a blinding flash. In the end, Deedee was on top of the unconscious Floramon. She panted and pulled out of the Floramon. Patty tried to get up and check up on her friend.

Deedee was walking and holding onto we vagina, shivering while Patty was still shaking from the Angel Love Charge's drain. So she covers her own pussy. "That orgasm was intense~!" Patty muttered. "Yeah~ It felt great~!" Deedee replied. "So.." she turns to Kitty, "How I did?"

The Gatomon nods her head, "Very good." Kitty answered, smiling. "Shall we go home now so I may prepare the ritual~?" "Can I offer you a shower?" Patty asked. "Least I can do for you."

Kitty saw how they were still covered in whipped cream, syrup and fruit stains. "Considering~." Patty blushes a bit. The Gatomon grinned and carried the Patamon in her arms. "Wh-What's with the carrying~?" Patty said blushing. "You seem exhausted~" Kitty winked.

The Patamon blushed, "I-I can just walk, plus this..." she looks at the bridal style hold. "It's a bit embarrassing and sudden~." "Nevertheless, you've done good~!" "T-thanks~." Patty said. "I'll try to be a little more comfortable with this, and catch up to you as well~." Patty announced. "Hey~! Can I be carried too~?" Deedee asked.

Kitty giggled as she adjusted Patty to carry Deedee too. "D-Deedee..!" Patty protested to her friend, blushing a bit madly. "Aww, sad you have to share you kitty playmate~?" Deedee asked teasingly.

Patty glared away from her. "Aww come on Patty, Don't be like that~." Deedee rubbed the patamon's cheek, pinching it too. "Ah~!" Patty yelped. SHe grins and does the same to Deedee.

Kitty shakes her head but keeps on walking. 'This is gonna take some getting used to~" 'But it's good to see her trying to get use to it~.' They then left for Patty's home.


	2. Chapter 2 Angel Light's Entrance

The sun shined brightly over a small town.

Somewhere, a silhouette of a cat Digimon crawled on the fence.

It was overlooking some houses that were in the area.

And then it ran and jumped to roofs of various houses.

"No, no, no, no.." the cat repeated.

As she got the wrong houses.

"She's should be in this neighborhood though."

She said as she still searched hard.

"Okay, can't be much more now." she stated.

She then saw a white Patamon going in a house next to hers.

Her eyelids rose up as she jumped onto the house. "Could it be?"

She then observed from on top of the roof.

The Patamon was arguing with a pink DemiVeemon who held a towel in her paws and the white Patamon tried to retrieve it.

The cat noticed the Patamon has a large chest.

"H-Her chest..! It's big like mine!"

The cat stuttered in surprised, mouth agape and looked at her own body.

She wasn't any clothes on, her white furred body clear as day and her breasts as big as melons.

She jolted when she heard a door slam loud.

She then saw the Patamon storming out.

'Guess their moment didn't end well.' the Gatomon thought and then she saw the DemiVeemon come out.

She was running after the Patamon, trying to apologize.

The Patamon looked hesitant, but soon forgave her, but not before mentioning that she dislikes being naked most of the time.

The DemiVeemon nodded and they went off to a fast-food joint.

After heading to a house where the Patamon enters.

The Gatomon stood silent at this scene, then she noticed her angel mark glowing.

'She must be... Like me..!' She thought before her face takes a more worried tone. 'But her dislike to being nude is worrying.'

She then looks the duo coming out.

'Better keep an eye on them, just in case.' she thought and she followed them to their destination.

The Gatomon waited a moment the two enter before entering herself, with her clothes on, wearing a pink shirt with white shorts.

Of course, her nipples poked through a bit and her vagina as well.

She didn't mind as she spotted them and sat at a booth next to them.

She watched as they ordered their meals…

Then she takes a look at the waiters.

They made a dark grin from their backs.

'So it's a trap..' The Gatomon thought.

She then looks at the two friends with concern.

'They don't know, so they'll be in trouble.' she thought and then noticed them feeling strange…

Their speeches started to become slurred and they're acting weird.

They then stripped themselves and got on the table.

The Gatomon looked shocked at the scene, 'Wh-what the?'

They then kiss and sex each other hard.

The cat blushes at the scene before turning to the waiters, 'They must've spiked their food with aphrodisiac!'

She then turns to see the two girls performing tribadism.

She gets hot for some reason.

She felt her body heating up.

'Wh-What's..? Going on with my body?'

The Gatomon looked down to see her crotch dripping down.

'I-I'm... Getting wet...'

She bit her lip at the thought. 'Ngh... they're so loud.'

'Their moaning is turning me on~..!'

The Gatomon slowly reached for her groin, which started opening up a bit.

She shudders as she started rubbing a bit.

She cringed but still looked at the two friends.

'You two.. you gotta stop this.' She said telepathically to them, but her mind was blocked out by an arousing aura.

She struggled to push through it to warn them, but a jolt of pleasure made her stumble.

She opened her eyes with a gasp and found her claw fingered its way in her labia.

'Haa~... already that deep~?'

She thought as she got up.

"I'll have to tell them myself." the Gatomon said.

She then saw they came and collapsed.

She saw a waitress coming so she quickly hid.

She then saw her and the rest surround the two girls.

'This is not good!' the Gatomon thought.

'If the Celestial of Hope is corrupted, all is lost..!'

So... We do this as much as PokeAngels? Because we're only doing this now.

They picked them up and carried them off, then the waitress licked her lips.

'This is really not good!'

The Gatomon gritted her teeth and shuddered at the thought of whatever she's going to do to them.

'Now is not the time! I gotta get them!' Gatomon got up and followed them carefully.

She soon saw them opening a secret passage…

"So that's where they're taking them." the Gatomon stated.

She then secretly followed them and saw a bunch of whipped cream cans and giant fruit.

"How did they get it like that?"

The Gatomon asked herself.

She shakes her head and went back to following the group.

She soon saw the Patamon and DemiVeemon getting decorated with whipped cream.

"Found them!"The Gatomon stated.

"And they're getting... Creamed?"

Gatomon gasped at that.

They were also being topped with syrup.

'Does this mutant have a food fetish?!' Gatomon got out as she gritted her teeth.

'I gotta do something, but what?' she thought.

She then found a vent.

"I gotta get closer first." so she opened and entered the vent.

It was a bit small but thankfully she's flexible.

She crawled through as carefully as she could as she ignored the cooled metal around her nude body.

She looked through the railing to see where she is.

There the two were asleep.

The Gatomon kept going And then she saw light from the filter.

She moved carefully and looked through it.

The two Digimon were waking up.

The Patamon looked flustered and panicky while the Demiveemon looked excited.

'It seems those two have different views in sex...' The Gatomon thought, sweat dropping.

She then see two Floramon approaching.

They grinned at the helpless Digimon.

'I better get moving!' she thought.

She then crawls through the vent some more.

"It's so small and cold in here!" she got out as her sensitive parts erected from the tight and cool touch.

'J-just keep going.'

She thought as she left a small wet trail behind herself.

'Ngh, to think I get wet from this.' she thought slightly embarrassed.

'Curse this cold and narrow vent!'

She started to hear moans and cries from below and quickens her pace.

It wasn't long until she found the exit.

'Okay is there any guards below?' she thought as she looked and saw that there weren't.

She opened the grate and carefully exited.

Her body got on the ground but it still felt cold around her.

'Weird... why's it still cold?' she thought.

'Must be the freezer room...'

She moved to be near the area with the two friends and saw how they were being tortured.

The Patamon was getting licked all around while the Demiveemon was getting spanked, both were moaning loudly from the intense pleasure building up.

The Gatomon quickly scanned the area and plans her rescue maneuver.

She takes some ninja stars filled with smoke and they explode, spewing it out.

'Now's my chance!' she leaped out and looked at the Patamon. She thought for a moment.

'It would seem she's rather reluctant about being an angel.'

The Gatomon looked at her molested form.

'Though I can understand why.' she added.

She then looked at the DemiVeemon.

'She's much different from her. Though... I guess pain being pleasure could be too much for her.'

She picked the two up and carried them off to a dark area.

She look to see that they're safe for now.

She then takes a look at their sticky mess.

'The Floramon's got some weird taste...'

'On the other hand... They look sweet and tasty~...'

The cat blushes a bit and decides to wake them up.

She shakes them with her paws and the Patamon slowly wakes up.

"Wh-What the?"

"Are you two alright?" Kitty asked the Patamon.

Patty woke up and felt frightened by her appearance.

"No, leave us alone!" she cried out, backing away a bit.

The Gatomon sensed her fear and tried calming her down.

"It's alright, I'm a friend~" Kitty said to them.

 **(after the battle)**

The three Angels all walked outside on top of the roof.

"Thanks for suggesting the rooftop Kitty, I'll probably faint if we had to go ground level." Patty stated.

"Why would you faint anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Uh... in the nude, pussies dripping, covered in chocolate sauce in whip cream..." Patty said, shivering from her trauma of being a sexual dessert.

"Come on Deedee, say something." the Patamon said, looking at her who was licking her body and masturbating herself.

Patty sweatdropped then sighed, "Let's just go. The sooner I hit the hot shower, the better."

"Right." Kitty nodded and she carried the masturbating Deedee. "But after we shower, we have a lot to discuss."

The Patamon nodded as they leaped to another building.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel Temple

The three were washing themselves in Patty's shower. "It's fortunate your home. holds a large shower area." Kitty aid

Patty blushed. "Th-Thank you... B-But I would've preferred showering one-by-one..."

"Why do that when all can shower?" deedee pointed out, "Plus we look sexy in the steam~."

Patty blushed and grabbed her bar of soap to lather herself up.

She couldn't help but shudder at rubbing the soap over herself.

So Patty tries scrubbing herself up as fast as she could.

She soon finished and offered it to one of them. "H-here..." she stated hoping the soap hides her small blush.

Kitty smiles and accepts it very lady-like.

She starts to wash herself slowly.

Patty was getting her towel but was distracted by Kitty's soapy paws on her body.

The white soft fur practically blended in with the soap.

The Patamon stared with sweat in her eyes.

"O-oohh~..." she murred softly from the sight.

She then slips, grabbing her towel with her.

"Ahh!" Patty cried out.

She landed on her butt and it hurt.

"Ow." Patty started rubbing it to soothe the pain.

She then sees her friends looking at her and then she quickly dismisses herself. "Uhm..! I gotta go to my-uh... Bedroom!"

"So uh.. Bye!" and she's gone in a second.

The pink DemiVeemon and Gatomon blinked before getting back to their shower.

'I do sense potential in her...' she thought as she wash.

'And yet she is so shy...'

"Was Patty like that before she was an angel?" Kitty asked Deedee.

Who was rubbing both paws on her vagina. "Oh yeah~, she was embarrassed all the time in public~! Heck, there were some pranks we got into! One getting our clothes shredded~!"

"And she didn't talk to you after that for a month?" she guessed.

"I just pretended to cry with her until the cops were in time to arrest those rapists~" Deedee assured.

"For her best friend, you don't seem to mind getting you both in trouble." Kitty pointed out.

Deedee chuckled as she gestured for the soap bar.

"What about the soap bar?" she asked.

"You and Patty gonna discuss something together?" Deedee asked, still wanting the soap.

"Right." Kitty handed her the soap and stepped out.

Deedee then rubs the soap bar against her vagina and moans.

Kitty sighs, 'She's eager, but lacks aesthetics and grace.' she thought as she exited the bathroom.

She then decides to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

She heads towards the patamon's room before stopping.

She then closed her eyes a bit and saw through the door.

Her eyes widen as she saw the patamon completely naked swinging on her bed pole.

'Huh? Wasn't she shy just now..?' She thought confused. 'Unless...'

The gatomon made a small smile. 'Well there is a difference between public and private fun.'

She then writes on the door before sticking it on.

*Meanwhile, in Patty's room…*

The white Patamon had completely dried herself, wrapped in her towel.

She hummed as she prepares to gets dressed, but then she looked at her door and locked it.

She then takes a look at her bed poles. 'Hmm.. They look pretty strong.'

She then smiled and looked both ways. 'Well~! There's nobody here then~!'

She went and got on the bed and held onto the pole, but not before turning on some beating rhythmic music on her smartphone.

She smiled as she leaned on the pole.

She then shook her hips at the beat. She then hears a feminine DJ voice in the music.

"Good afternoon everyone~! Hope everyone's having a great day today~!" the voice spoke passionately and then she started rapping.

"I took a trip downtown, heard something goin down~!" she sanged out.

"This gal squealing cute, she was feeling in the mood~!"

"Passion's flying, as high as they're birds in the sky~!"

Patty spun around the pole as she touches the chest area of her wrapped towel.

She hangs on the pole with one hand while letting the other go low.

She then pinched a tiny piece of her towel and slowly slid it off, while her chest is showing, Patty kept her towel on.

She then giggled and turned her back, covering her breasts and looking behind with a shy smile and sparkly eyes.

Patty let out a cute giggle as she looked forward, like there's an audience. "Hello, so you're curious enough to see me... the 'real me~?"

"Well, I am~..." She said as she unclothed her towel but still kept it wrapped around as she kneeled.

"You know... this is very embarrassing to me once the moment comes~..." she stated.

"But I won't stop and give up until I face my greatest fear~!" She then stood up boldly and threw her towel away.

"Don't cover yourself Patty~.." she told herself, taking a deep breath.

"Don't cover yourself~..." She struggled to not move her hands to her chest.

Her breath quickens a bit as her hands shake a bit.

She then jumps to land on her buttocks and grabbed the legs spreading them wide.

"H-Hrrraahh~!" she screamed out loud bright red.

"FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE TRUE PATTY~!"

She cried out her eyes closed.

Tears about to flow out.

She swings on the pole slowly and then opens her eyes to her "audience".

She blows a kiss to them.

And giggles as she places her wet vagina against the cold metallic pole.

"Ahh~! C-cold~!" she shuddered from the feeling.

Her juices leaked on the pole.

Patty blushes from the sight and she rubs up and down.

Patty started to pant slightly from this. 'Did... did my mom did something like this when she was my age~?'

She then shook her head but instead of denying it, she was enjoying it.

Her face becomes flushed, her pussy moistening from the thought.

She then moaned in pleasure until she let her clit touch the cold pole.

She gasped from the touch, "Nnnghh~..."

Patty then cried out as she kept grinding. "Aaaiiieee~!"

Patty quivers from the excitement, 'I-I wonder if it's good for a break?'

Soon she cries out her orgasm.

She fell on her butt as she stared at her wet spot on the pole.

She then slowly crawled to it.

"W-wow, I let out quite a lot..." Patty said sounding quite impressed.

She then wondered. "But... What do I taste like..?"

She blushes from the thought. 'Well... no one's watching...' she went and took a quick lick.

She blinked her eyes and they sparkle. She tastes sweet.

"My juice is sweet~..." she blushes from the flavor and she licked the pole clean.

"Mmmphh~..." she murrs as she sees the pole glistening with her saliva.

Patty panted for a bit before her mind cleared up before she blushed red.

"Oh geez..! This is so embarrassing..!"

She grabbed her towel and started to wipe herself completely dry.

"Mmm... So fluffy~..." She muttered at the silky feeling between her legs.

Though she couldn't forget her actions, it was embarrassing, but also exciting, then she became wet again with her sex fluids.

"O-okay Patty, that's enough excitement for one day." she stated as she went and got dressed, then she opened the door and saw a note.

"Hmm, What's this?" she picked it up and opened it.

She read it. "Meet me at the Angel Temple. - Kitty."

"Angel... temple?" she asked not familiar with it.

Nevertheless, she decided to go there.

She exited the house while looked it up with her angel charm.

She then thought of her mother.

'I wish you were here...' she thought sadly.

'You could tell me what to do...'

She sighed as she shakes her head, 'I gotta be strong... until I can see her again.' she thought as she started walking.

She then looked at the note again which thankfully has the location.

So she put it in the navigation tab on her charm and it gave her directions.

So he soon got to her location.

"So this must be the place." Patty said looking up.

The gate was gold and had wings on it.

"I must say the decorations of the door is very majestic~." the patamon said.

She tries to enter but there was a force field of some sort blocking her.

She was confused as she tries to move with her hands forward, but found that only her hands and head can get through.

She then looked at her body and then her hands... That was when she realized the conditions of entering..!

"Oh... I see..." Patty said head hanging low.

She then got on her knees before screaming at the air but within her throat so she wouldn't cause a ruckus.

"Huh? Why can't I scream?" Patty asked surprised.

She chose to scream lightly so she wouldn't make so much noise.

"Aaahh!" she was able to make it out. "I guess there's a sound code."

She then placed we paws on the ground and looked down. "Why no clothes, Kitty..? Why?"

She checked the note again to see if she ever mentioned something like this.

But couldn't find it.

"Did she forget to or did she left it out intentionally?" she thought getting upset.

Regardless, she has no choice but to disrobe herself completely.

She placed her clothes in a hidden location before trying again.

She then went through without any effort.

"Yippie I made it through..." she said not amused at all as she started walking.

She then enters and saw multiple cat Digimon dancing and chanting like priestesses. Kitty was on her knees.

Patty was amazed at the whole scene as she stares onward.

She then sees Kitty and decides to get on her knees in front of her.

"Kitty... Did you know I had to look like this?" Patty asked her.

"All the cat Digimon are like this, including myself." Kitty nodded.

"So you know I couldn't wear clothes and you didn't tell me." Patty said becoming upset.

"My apologies, Patty..." Kitty bowed. "But your shyness in sexuality is rather concerning."

"How so?" she asked calming down a bit.

"Well, it shows cowardice and no focus basically." Kitty said.

She sighs, "Yeah, I know I'm weak."

"Until we release~... TOGETHER~!" Kitty shouted out and they came hard and strong like a fountain with their creamy juices combining with the waters and it was all sparkly.

Then they felt everything slow down and eventually they lost consciousness.

Things became white as Patty dived down naked.

"Wh-whoa!" Patty gasped and looked around. "Where is this place..?"

As she looked around, she saw what appeared like a big nose appearing.

The rose twirled around and she touched it.

"It seems you have finally awakened~." a familiar female voice sounded.

A blinding flash came and there was a bright jewel.

"Wh-what is that?" She asked looking at it.

"Do not be afraid... For you have faced your fear of sex."

As Patty reached for the jewel, she felt like she heard the voice before.

The Jewel then flashed and she saw multiple reflections of herself.

Patty jolted, but stood her ground as she stared at the reflections

She was soon taken back to reality and woken up.

She slowly opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings.

She was still naked and saw Kitty waking up as well.

She shakes her head as she felt refreshed after that.

She then crawls toward Kitty.

"Hey, you okay?" Patty asked.

Kitty got up and nodded, "Now... It begins."

"Begins?" Patty asked confused, "There's more?"

Kitty nodded and gestured Patty to follow her outside.

Patty got up and does so.


	4. Chapter 4 Angel Hope's strength

They were outside and Kitty jumps up to a building. Patty looks up, wondering what she's up to. So she flies up, choosing not to bother picking up her clothes. She got to the Gatomon's position.

"So now what?" Kitty pointed to the school Patty and Deedee went. "The third Celestial Angel is locked in there."

"Wha? That's where me and Deedee go to school!" Patty stated. "There's an underground area there." Kitty said.

She looks at the cat. "And you want our help to save her? "Only you and I can save her." Kitty replied. Patty looked confused, " Why can't Deedee help? She's stronger than she looks you know." She pointed out.

"We're Celestial Angels." Kitty said. "Only a Celestial Angel can purify another and the third one is bigger and stronger than us."

Patty doesn't like the idea of facing a powerful opponent with just the two of them, but if it's the only option, then they must. "Alright then. We'll just need to be cautious." Kitty nodded and they went off.

The two scouted the school to see if there's any patrol, though luckily, there wasn't. "Do you know where the secret passage is?" The Patamon asked.

Kitty nodded and went in the entrance doors. "How did she get corrupted in the first place?"

Patty asked. "Do you know?" "She tried to contain the lust of many Digimon until the rest is history." Kitty answered. "Oh.." She said solemnly. "Plus, her age is in-between each of ours." Kitty added.

Patty eyes widened a bit, 'So she's in the middle of us.' "She was young and yet she's the strongest out of all of us." Kitty said.

"That's... very impressive." She stated. "What kind of Digimon is she?" "She's very selfless, puts others before herself." "That's very courageous of her and all, but I meant her species!" Patty corrected.

"Oh, well her rookie forms a Lopmon." Kitty said and Patty nodded, gesturing her to say more. "She has brown fur in contrast to my partners white fur. Oh right, A terriermon and Lopmon are very similar in forms." She pointed out. "Plus, Terria is anxious to see her again."

"Terria knows Lopmon?" Patty asked. "Yes, she's Lopmon's sister and my partner." Kitty answered. "Oh." Patty gasped a bit. "Well we can't disappoint her." Patty said as she flew head first. "Whoa! Wait up!" Kitty said going after her.

Meanwhile, with Deedee...

She was wondering around a fountain in the nude.

Good thing nobody was around to call the police about her public indecency.

"Speaking of which~." She jumped right in the fountain and splashed the water upwards. "Hahaha~." She laughs joyfully at the cold water and she flinged some from the sides.

"Hmm, Patty and Kitty have been gone for a while." Deedee stated. "Ah well, at least I'll have fun~! I mean, it's not like they'll be in a pickle~"

She washes herself in the water playfully and then rubs playfully on her nipples and clitoris.

She giggles at the ticklish feeling as they start to erect. "Hehehe... They look like tiny beads~." She giggles as water droplets sparkled all over her wet body."Hahh~..." She sighed rubbing them softly.

Suddenly, a dark figure approached her from behind. It was a Terrierrmon whose ears are spread open.

Deedee perked up and looked from behind just before the rabbit kissed her suddenly. She was out in a few seconds.

Later, Deedee awoke to find herself upside-down spread-eagle. "Okay, who gave me that knock out drink~?" She asked jokingly.

She was then approached by a Blossomon with monstrous vines. "Woo, quite a sprout aren't ya?" Deedee asked.

The Blossomon hissed at her, spitting sap on her.

The demiveemon felt it hit her chest and her face.

She started to sweatdrop a bit. "I'm getting the feeling you're not gonna be gentle with me inside-out..."

The Blossomon stared back with a grin and revealed thorny cock-vines.

She shuddered a bit at her last experience with thorns and these thorns were laced with a spicy sap. "Wh-whoa now, let's talk about this..." Deedee stuttered.

She then heard a mumbling behind her. When she heard that, she noticed she was back to back.

The Terriermon was in the same position as Deedee but behind. "Ngh... Huh? She got out as she woke up. "Wh-Where am I!?"

The terriermon looked to see ropes at her legs.

Deedee tried to speak but then they felt multiple spicy tentacles rubbing all over them. "Nnahh~!" They yelped from the tingly sensation on their skin.

It soon burn around them. "Faaahhh! The two of them cried out, then the Sunflowmon hissed in giggles and she thrusts her thorny vines in their orifices.

The two cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the spikes rubbed their walls.

They pricked their labias, but thankfully they're just scratches.

"Aaiee, that hurts~!" The rabbit groaned out.

"Kyaah, it burns~!" Deedee screamed in agreement.

The Blossomon grinned widely at the two Digimon's words.

The Terriermon grit her teeth, 'H-hey, you an angel?' She spoke with her telepathy.

'Ngh... Y-yeah.' Deedee answered.

'M-Me t-too..!' She said. 'I-I'm Terria...'

'I-I'm Deedee.' The Demiveemon introduced herself. 'I'm known as Angel V.' She said.

'I'm Angel Bullet~' Terria said.

'H-have any idea to get out of this?' Deedee asked stiffening a groan.

Terria shook her head and yelped out horribly.

Deedee winced as she closes her eyes. 'P...Patty...'

She thought as she felt close.

She looked and noticed a bulging load flow from the vines.

Terria saw them too and they widened their eyes in fear.

"Th-that's a lot!" Deedee pointed out.

The Blossomon cackled through a hissing tone.

"T-that's not the worst part!" Terria stated.

"We'll be in her control!"

"What?!" She cried out before climaxing.

"AAAHHH~!" They both screamed and all their holes got filled up.

In a second their eyes turned blank and they slumped downward.

Blossomon grinned evilly and slipped her vines off and they fell on the ground.

The two of them panted as they rubbed their filled snatch.

Blossomon snickered and knows where she's taking them to.

(Meanwhile)

Patty and Kitty were walking through the school building to find the entrance.

Patty thought of something and decided. "I got it! The cafeteria~!"

"What about it?" The Gatomon asked.

Patty just flew straight there fast.

Kitty runs after her as fast as she could.

She caught up with her and saw Patty feeling down, puffing her cheeks. "Oh... They couldn't leave the counter open for us to look into the fridge..?"

"Can you clue me in on what you mean." Kitty asked, feeling irked.

"Oh uh... I was hoping... to grab a little snack."

Patty giggled sheepishly, but then her eyes widened white as she saw Kitty grit her teeth hard.

"I-I'm sorry! We hadn't gotten the chance to eat anything since back at the burger shop!" Patty said apologizing.

Kitty's eyes were glowing red, but took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Focus here Patty. We're here to purify the third celestial angel." Kitty tells her firmly, but soft.

She then brings out from her back, out of thin air, a white chocolate bar.

Patty looked confused at the fact she doesn't have a bag. "Where did you get that candy bar?"

"The explanation for that will take a long time to get together. I'll tell you another time." Kitty said handing it over.

Patty accepted it and opened it before taking a bite.

The Gatomon gave a small smile, 'Though seeing you act like this is a nice change of pace.' Kitty thought and blushed at a new thought. 'I wonder if we'll do vaginal item exchange training after this~? I'll ask her after this.' She thought as Patty finishes half of it and offers her the rest of it and he accepts.

"Though I do feel like the location is in the gym." Patty said.

"Toughest class you ever attended?" Kitty asked, eating we white chocolate.

"Wouldn't say toughest, just not a fan." She pointed out.

Kitty nodded and they went there.

They entered the gymnasium and saw benches, the floor, and typical gym stuff.

They then notice something peculiar about the white circles on the floor.

"The shapes... like breast with nipples." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah... The floor only has one circle and dot..!" Patty added, sighing while shaking her head.

She then saw the picture with the exercise movements and they looked rather sexy. She then saw two of them on the two spots.'Could these mean something?' She thought.

Patty then got to one spot and posed sexily. She stood straight, one hand covering her folds, the other holding her chest.

Kitty smiled and got to the other spot and placed her arms behind her head and stayed stood in a revealing pose herself.

When they did that, they heard a rumble behind them and they turned to see one of the bleachers opening to reveal a secret door.

They smiled and Kitty was proud of Patty.

"It wasn't the sex that I was real bothered by." Patty said as they walked. "It was my fear of shameless indecency~! And the dread of being considered a pervert too." Patty said as she stared at her own vagina and touched it.

It quivered and she shuddered from the touch, but she stood her ground as she rubbed it.

Patty kept her mouth closed as she continued.

She smiled and thought how great it feels. "Aah~..! The jolting feeling inside making my hips jump a little~... The tickly slow rubbing on my moist lips just tingles with excitement~..!"

Patty murrs softly until she recalled why they're here. So she moves her hand away. "Sorry about that."

She rubbed the forearm of her hand and blushed.

"It's okay. It's not uncommon that some angels are uncomfortable about fighting and nudity and stuff. Also, I feel that it shows that the digimon has a pure heart." Kitty said with a smile. "Full of love and the bravery against lust~"

"Isn't courage against lust is shamelessness?" She asked with a joke.

They both giggled and they went into the secret entrance.

"Hey. Should we transform now?" Patty asked.

Kitty looked at her and nodded and sith that the two transformed into their angel forms.

It was white with gold trimmings and had holes for the wings on her head. A holographic cape rest behind her.

Patty's new weapon materializes into a naginata and she spun around it, posing more sexily than before thanks to her newfound confidence (and shamelessness). "I am an angel who's hope can shine through any despair. Dubbed thee Angel Hope~." Patty introduced herself.

Her armor resembles a martial artist with leather armbands and a yinyang holographic scarf. Her helmet with holes for her ears. She slashed around with her claws and took a lovely pose.

"With the light of this angel, I will save you from the darkness~! Angel Light~!"

As they finished, Patty looked over herself a bit more. "Have they explained why our assets enlarge?" She asked, holding her chest. "Does it worry you?" Angel Light asked concernedly.

"Not really." Angel hope said, "But what's the point?"

"It's to make us look sexier and enhance our body size and firmness~" Angel Light explained.

"So in other words... It' pointless in a fight." Patty shrugged.

Kitty shook her head. "Imagine someone launches breast missiles..."

"Uh huh..." Patty stated waiting for her to make a point.

"They fly right into your chest but as they mash together for a moment, your firmer breasts will bounce them away~"

"I'll believe that when I see it." Patty said as they open the door.

They then see two unconscious figures on the floor.

"Huh? Who's there?" Patty asked.

She got a closer look and recognized the Digimon.

She gasped. "Deedee!" She cried out and went to her.

Kitty saw another unconscious figure and recognized her too. "What? What's Terria doing here?" She got out as she rushed to her and cradled her body.

"Are you two okay? Say something." Patty said in concern.

Deedee had blank eyes as she smiled at Patty.

"Oh you okay-hm?"

Patty was interrupted with a firm kiss on the lips by her best friend. "D-Deedee~." She muffled back, holding her gently, closing her eyes and kissed her back.

They wrap their tongues together as Patty let out a loud moan. Deedee plays with Patty's breasts while Patty still held her by her underarms, holding her as she pets her do as she pleases.

Kitty sees her and notices her angel charm glowing.v'Her purification ability is activating?' Kitty thought. 'But why?'

She then looks at Terria who had the same blank eyes as Deedee's. 'Why do they have blank eyes?!'

Kitty asked herself but then realized. 'They... Couldn't have been captured for some time, could they..?'

She then turned to Angel Hope, intending to warn her, but the white armored, sexy Patamon was having tribadism with the pink DemiVeemon.

Kitty winces, 'This is bad, it could be a trap.'

Then she was forced into a kiss by the hypnotized Terria. "Mmmph!" She grunted. Her eyes twitched before widening, shocked until they relaxed. 'N-no... I n-need to… to...' She tried to stay strong but she was soon mesmerized with lust. 'E-enjoy this~.' She murred as she kisses back and they licked each other's own tongues.

Kitty show her breasts for Terria, "Give them some attention~." The Terriermon happily suckled on one of her nipples while teasing the other one. Kitty purrs in pleasure, looking to see the other angels are contniuing.

She then grabs her legs and they start grinding their own pussies together. The four angels moan in pleasure as they grinded with their respective partners. They were all in a state of sheer pleasure and Patty & Kitty's charms glowed brighter. "I... getting close~." Patty murrs. "M-Me~... Too~!" Kitty agreed.

They groaned out loud as they all eventually climaxed hard. All of their juices splattered all over the floor, making a huge puddle around them. All four of them held each other close and collapsed on opposite sides, splashing in their puddle of cum.

Their consciousness started to fade one by one, but then they felt an ominous presence behind them. Just as a figure appeared, they lost consciousness.

Later, Patty woke up as she felt something big, long, hard and warm grind her vagina rough and slow. "Nghh~...Huh?" She groggily opened her eyes. She then sees herself in a tied up X-position spread-eagle. "What?" She found the ropes pretty strong. "How did I get here?" But then she recognized this scene in her dream.

She takes a quick look around. She saw Kitty below her getting molested and then saw Deedee and Terria up. They were getting fingered intensely. "Who's there?!" She cried out.

She looked up and saw a scary dark bunny figure. Patty's body shivers from the memories and seeing it's real. "Y-you..."

The giant figure smiled evilly and grunted with a sinister sneer. Patty struggles to escape the ropes she's in, but they were tight as heck. "You must be.. Cherubimon." Patty announced. The figure nodded grimly and chuckled darkly. Patty shuddered at that. "What's the meaning of all this? You know this is wrong!" "Too... Good~..." Cherubimon spoke as if she learnt to. 'Does this corruption make you more primal?' Patty thought noting the way she answered. 'In some Digimon's cases, yes!' Kitty answered in pleasurable discomfort.

Patty jolted a bit. "This isn't you! Whoever is controlling you is trying to pjt us against each other!" "Grr..!" Cherubimon growled as she placed her tip at Patty's vaginal lips. Patty continues on despite the situation. "You can fight this! Regain your mind, who you really are." "Rrggrrhh..!" Cherubimon grunted horribly before saying something. "Wh-Who...?"

"My name is Patty. I'm known as Angel Hope. Kitty, Deedee and Terria is here too." She explained.

"Patty..." Cherubimon said, surprising the trapped Patamon. 'Looks like I'm getting through to her.' Patty thought."Paaattyyy... Paaaattttyyyy...!" Cherubimon murred confusedly before her eyes glowed red and roared as she thrusted inside her. "PAAAAATTTTTYYYYYY~!"

The Patamon cried out in a mixture of pain, surprise and pleasure, then she felt everything stopped and her sights became gray… 'Wh-what's this?' Patty asked herself. 'Everything's all black and white... I feel all the pain and pleasure but... I feel... Nothing. Why is this happening? Why am I here?' Patty thought looking around

She saw her friends crying out for her. 'Everyone… I tried so hard... And yet I've accomplished nothing...' She starts to slowly sink to her knees, fighting back tears. Everything went black until she heard a voice. 'No... You accomplished a lot for someone like you~.' A familiar voice said proudly.

Patty opened her eyes and saw herself and her mother floating in a dream-like world. 'M-mother?' Patty got out amazed. She then hugged her tightly. Her mother embraced her tenderly and patted her back. 'You're doing very well despite my absence~.' 'B-But... Mama...' Patty sobbed.

The larger patamon looks at her. 'Is something the matter, Sweetie~?' A single tear runs down her face.'I-I couldn't save them.. I mean look at me.' She said motioning to her form.

Her pussy looks like it was open and moving. 'I... can still feel her thrusting in me...' She said worriedly.

Patty's mother smiled and placed her own vaginal lips on her daughter's "Dont worry~... I'll make it better~" She yelped a bit from the action. 'Do you remember what Light told you about your power~?' Patty tilted her head and sweatdropped. "No, I've forgotten... Sorry for being kinda dense..." 'You got the power to not only grant angels to purify corrupted folks...' She paused to see if she could figure it out.

Patty thought of it until she answered. "But also angels?" "You can even purify them yourself~. So it's not over yet~!'" Her mother stated, grinding a bit. Patty felt a beat in her heart and started to feel touched. 'Wh-what is this~?' She thought, placing a hand at her chest. "Your new power~" Her mother answered. "I can feel it... So warm~. Patty hummed at the feeling of not only her mother's grinding vagina, but also Cherubimon's large cock but it didn't feel as bad as she thought. 'Mom... Why did you have to go?' She asked.

Her mother was silent but shook her head. "I wanted you to grow strong Patty. But I'm not far away from you." "Don't worry, I'll be with you again... Once the last celestials awaken~." She stated looking into her eyes. "I promise~." Patty smiled brightly. "Mama~... I love you~!" "I love you too sweetie~." She went and kissed her lovingly.

Soon, Patty woke up and saw she was still getting done by Cherubimon. She groaned from the feeling, but maintains a sweet smile despite the jolts of pleasure. "Cherubimon~!" She boldly stated. The dark rabbit stared at the patamons face, eyes filled with lust. "I know there's still good inside you~... And believe you me, I'm feeling good inside myself~" Patty said valiant despite the current situation she's in. "That's why I, Patty... Angel Hope shall save you from your curse~!"

The rabbit let out a low growl, but she saw a twinkle in her eyes as they both came rather intensely. Soon, a bright light flashed in the center of them. Patty was then shown in a different form. She found herself free from the rope and was able to get up and look over herself.

She resembled a more humanoid form, her body looked more slender and hotter. She also have blonde hair, a metallic helmet and extra wings. "I digivolved~." She said in awe of her form. "And I'm sexier~!" She said giving a charming look to the others who blushed at the sight of her. As for Kitty, she stared in awe and pride.

"Here, let's get you girls out of that." She said as she helped untied the ropes by throwing her naginata like a boomerang. The bladed edge cut all the ropes before returning back to Patty who grabs it with little effort.

The others got up and moved their arms a bit to get feeling back into them. They were all exhausted from their orgasms during their molestion. Patty let them rest up and went to checked on the cherubimon. She was feeling dazed by her digivolution. Patty nudged her a bit to help her focus.

Cherubimon got her vision back and saw her. "Are you okay?" Patty asked with concern holding out her arm, but Cherubimon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmph~!" She grunted a bit in surprise and looked into the rabbit's eyes. She stared into them and it showed a different version of her.

They're now yellow, and they show a softer gaze than before. 'Help... Me...' 'Huh?' Patty thought in confusion, but then realized whose voice it was. 'You..' She asked the Cherubimon, 'But I thought I got rid of the corruption.' 'It'll... Spread again... Unless you and Light... Show... LOVE..!'

Patty heard her and look at Angel Light. 'Kitty, I need your help.' "H-Huh..?" Kitty asked. 'I need your love as well to help her.' Patty explained. Kitty tilted her head and noticed a second member erect from her crotch.

Even Patty was surprised at that. "You had two of them?" She asked. 'Can... Spawn... Three...' Patty blushed at that info, never expecting to hear that. Still, she looked at Kitty and gestured to her to come over. She does so, digivolving in the process.

She then turned into a similar-looking form like Patty, but more powerful and sexier. "Wh.. Whoaa~..." Patty got out staring at her. Angewomon wears a white silk scarfs that hardly covers her front, wearing a metal helmet similar to angemon, and has wings as well.

Kitty comes to Patty from behind and they got ready. Kitty holding her close while Patty looked at Cherubimon. "Will this do~?" She nodded and placed her two tips in their vaginas.

Patty shivers a bit since she just been done recently, but this time, she's doing it for somebody's sake. Patty smiles as she nods alongside Kitty. So they shine their vaginas together.

Patty noticed the shine. "Is that gonna happen a lot~?" Kitty rolled her eyes underneath her mask. "It's a thing." Patty sense the snarky tone and gave her a quick pinch on one of her nipples. "Aah~! Hey~!" Kitty yelped out. "You don' t have to act all snarky just because I'm new." Patty teased.

Kitty pinched Patty's nipple in return. "Eee~! Let's just purify her already~!" Patty got out with a yelp, holding Kitty's hand and they slowly lowered themselves for insertion. "Try not to be too rough okay?" Patty asked.

Cherubimon grunted. "No... Promises... Too... Good~..!" She stated as she started to slide into them both.

The two Angels were in a cowgirl position as they rode her. The two moan softly as they lowered down a bit more, their pussies dripping with their precum. "Ahh... You so big~." Patty moaned out squeezing around her. "And warm~" Followed Kitty as she made Cherubimon's cock felt snug within her.

The two rose up and down carefully while the rabbit moaned under them. Terria and Deedee stretched and saw their partners doing her. The two smile at the scene."They're doing it~" Terria said happily. "They're purifying Lolo~!" "Hey~! Looking good Patty~!" Deedee cried out.

Patty heard her and giggled as she laid her front on top of Lolo. "So with that, you're gonna be a little more careful dealing with mutants then?" Patty asked Deedee.

Deedee blushed and sheepishly grinned. "Even after getting hypnotized?" Patty asked.

Deedee looked down and rubbed her own wet pussy a bit. "So the answer is...?" She asked.

Deedee nodded shamefully looking away. "So you'll be careful from now on?" She asked to make sure. "Yes, I will!" Deedee raised her voice.

Patty smiled while turning to the Cherubimon, "Kitty said you were trying to save everyone. Whd did she mean by that?" "Lust... Empress... Made a lot of... Angels and Digimon... Out of... Control..!" It was difficult to get the message, but got some of it. "Lust emperess?" "She must be the one behind this war..." Kitty said. "You took her on by yourself?!" Patty asked worried. "She IS the most powerful Celestial Angel among us." Kitty reminded. "But still that was reckless!" She pointed out.

"Other Celestials... Weren't... With me..." Lolo sadly said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mom... Told... To protect... You... Before... Dying..."

"D-Dying?" She stuttered horrified.

Lolo nodded miserably.

"Lolo must've unleashed her purification powers accidentally while in despair." She speculated.

Patty felt awful for Lolo and embraced her while still sexing to purify her. "That was reckless, but I know that you were trying to help. And now you're not alone. All of us are here for you." Patty said kindly. "Even your sister~." She said as Terria went to her side.

She stared at her for a bit. "Terria..." Lolo said softly.

"Lolo..." The Terriermon replied.

"Sorry.. for... worrying you." She said softly.

Terria shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, sis. Just happy you're back with us." She stated.

Lolo smiled but spasmed as she went rough in their sex. The two girls groaned as they went faster, bouncing up and down. The Cherubimon started to thrust upward harder, hitting her cervix, making the duo yell out in sheer pleasure. 'Ooohh, Keep it up Lolo~." Patty cheered. "We'll purify you in no time~!" Kitty agreed.

Lolo smiles as she hugged Angemon. She even let out a tear of joy. "T... Thank you." she whispered. Patty lit up very happy.

Kitty laid down on Patty, hugging her. "You really changed Patty~." "Really~?" Patty blushed gleefully. She nods her head, "Before you were reluctant and hesitant with all this. Now you're willing to enjoy pleasure no matter how shameless and humiliating it is~" "Hey, don't say it like that, it makes me sound like a pervert." Patty pointed out. "But you already became a pervert~" Kitty teased, tickling her clitoris. "N-no I'm not~!" she said blushing, then unknowingly grinding her buttocks against Kitty's own clit, much to the Gatomon's amusement. "Really~? Your grinding back at my clit right now~." she said nibbling her neck.

Patty meeped when Kitty found her out. "I-I just just relaxing a bit.." she said quickly, looking back to Lolo as Kitty teases her some more. "You practically got excited when you found out she can grow more cocks~. Planing for a double penetration in the future~?" she asked teasingly. Patty froze intensely as she was found out even more. "You were~?" Kitty asked, "I was just shooting in the dark~!" "Huh?" Patty asked, not getting it. "Wh-What do you mean..?" "You frozed when I asked did you plan for double penetration. So you actually planned for it~."

Patty gulped and shook her head vigourously. "I.. was surprised..." she blushes at the words. "T-that's ...all..." She then looks at Lolo's face. It was starting to change from dark gray to bright pink. "You know, it's okay to admit it~." Kitty said rubbing Patty's breast.

Patty murred at the soft feeling and nodded slightly. "I... I am perverted~." she admitted.

She then looked down red-faced. 'It's so embarrassing but... It just feels so good~.' she murred out.

Soon, their charms pulsated brighter and brighter as they were almost done purifying.

Cherubimon's form even started becoming lighter, but then her darkness started flowing around their hips.

Patty noticed it and grew a little concern. "Th-This is..!" "The dark lust..!" Kitty answered.

"T-this is suppose to happen right?" she asked her. "N-Not really..." Kitty explained. "Lolo took a lot out of herself to purify all this lust, so imagine how many Angels and Digimon got corrupted!" She started to get nervous, "W-will we be okay?" "It depends if we have enough willpower to endure and burn it away with our purification." Kitty said. "We might receive some temporary after effects afterwards." "S-side effects?" she stuttered. "Sexual warmth and itchiness or multiple instant orgasms, etc." Kitty said. "Well so far they sound manageable." she said not relaxing yet. "But is there a chance there might be sudden lactation?"

She blushes at that, "Well at least we could have a drink then if that happens~." Patty giggled at her joke. "I'll be sure to suck you dry then if that happens for you~." Kitty promised, snd then looks at her darkening hips. "Likewise~." Patty got up noticing her own, but took a deep breath snd thought of those whom she loved.

Starting with her mother and Deedee, and then Deedee's mother, then Kitty, then Terria and Lolo even though they just met. 'I bet we'll become friends either way~.' she thought. 'Maybe even more~!'

She thought as she jolted as she felt close. The dark parts of her body getting corrupted start to crack with lights. Patty smiled, "How you holding up Kitty~?"

The Angewomon's own dark lusty legs start to crack with lights as well. "You about to cum~?" she nodded and they look at Lolo.

Cherubimon's changing from black gray to bright pink. They smiled at the result while Patty moved to rub Kitty's breast. "Bet you'll cum first~!" They smiled at the result while Patty rubbed Lolo's cheek, "You're doing very well~." "Patty~...!" Lolo muttered. "... I LOVE YOU~!"

The Angemon blushes at the confession, feeling her heart warming up. "And I love you too~!" Kitty confessed as well, kissing and licking her cheek from behind. "Y-you girls~..." Patty blushes happily at their affections. They then shine very brightly and they cry out in ecstasy. "I love you too~!" Patty cried out in ecstasy and they all came, resulting in blinding flash that made a shot of holy light blast skyward from the school, piercing through the sky and the clouds, lasting a few seconds before fading away.

The three panted from the intense climax. They had de-digivolved back into their lesser forms. Patty a Tokomon, Kitty a Salamon and Lolo a Kokomon. "Hah~..." Patty panted, "That was... very intense~." She couldn't get up and was creampied. "You two... okay~?" she asked.

They all left a rather huge puddle around them. "This... will take some cleaning to do~..." Patty stated. "Y-Yeah~... It will~..." Kitty said, weakly licking the floor a little. Patty looked at Lolo, "You okay?" Lolo nodded and weakly looked at Terria. "Sis~." she happily said.

The Terriermon sniffled and started rushing to her, crying. "I'm sorry for worrying you." The Kokomon said sadly, but Terria shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Lolo!" "Thank you~." she smiled and then passed out, sleeping peacefully though she is holding Lolo closely. "If you're gonna tease me, go ahead~." Patty said with a smile. "But I'm too sexed out now~..." "Hmm.. well~..." Deedee thought. "Maybe I'd love some of your-" Deedee said but Patty and Kitty passed out. She sighs, "I'll save it till they wake up~." "You sure will later~." A motherly voice called out.

"Huh?" she started looking around. She looked behind and saw a slightly bigger female Patamon standing naked. "Oh? You're here~?" she smiled seeing her. "Miss... What's-your-name?" Deedee asked rubbing the back of her head. "Felicia~." "Miss Felicia~." Deedee smiles. "How you find us?" she asked. "I followed my daughter and saw the whole thing~" Felicia smiled seductively.

Deedee looked at the passed out Tokomon being held by the two other sleeping celestials. "She conquered her nervousness and did well~." But then Deedee realized something. Felicia knew what was happening the whole time. "Wait, why didn't you try to help her then?!" she asked. "I know you're mad, but I DID gave her the dreamy encouragement."

"You did do that." Deedee said, "But I really think being there would've been better."

Felicia smiled and walked next to her, slapping her butt cheek. "Y-Yipe~!" She jolted forward and the pink DemiVeemon looked at her embarrassed, covering her butt and rubbing it a little. "What was that for~?" She asked with a glaring blush. The bigger Patamon giggled, "You're very cute~." "Whuh!?" Deedee blushed confusedly. "You didn't hear~?" she asked, "You're cute~."

Normally Deedee loves sexy things happening to her, but gets shy to those superior to her. "Uh... Okay, lets.." she paused trying to find the right words. "Take my friends so… so they can rest, so let's head home." she said quickly.

Deedee and Terria nodded and they all carried the three celestial angels home. "You coming?" she asked Felicia who nodded and followed them. Felicia went to Patty and started rubbing her head. "You've finally become strong, my sweet angel Patty~." She then kisses her mouth while she was still asleep. "She deserves a reward~." Deedee said. Felicia nodded as they left for home.

End of chapter 4.

three were washing themselves in Patty's shower. "It's fortunate your home. holds a large shower area." Kitty aid

Patty blushed. "Th-Thank you... B-But I would've preferred showering one-by-one..."

"Why do that when all can shower?" deedee pointed out, "Plus we look sexy in the steam~."

Patty blushed and grabbed her bar of soap to lather herself up.

She couldn't help but shudder at rubbing the soap over herself.

So Patty tries scrubbing herself up as fast as she could.

She soon finished and offered it to one of them. "H-here..." she stated hoping the soap hides her small blush.

Kitty smiles and accepts it very lady-like.

She starts to wash herself slowly.

Patty was getting her towel but was distracted by Kitty's soapy paws on her body.

The white soft fur practically blended in with the soap.

The Patamon stared with sweat in her eyes.

"O-oohh~..." she murred softly from the sight.

She then slips, grabbing her towel with her.

"Ahh!" Patty cried out.

She landed on her butt and it hurt.

"Ow." Patty started rubbing it to soothe the pain.

She then sees her friends looking at her and then she quickly dismisses herself. "Uhm..! I gotta go to my-uh... Bedroom!"

"So uh.. Bye!" and she's gone in a second.

The pink DemiVeemon and Gatomon blinked before getting back to their shower.

'I do sense potential in her...' she thought as she wash.

'And yet she is so shy...'

"Was Patty like that before she was an angel?" Kitty asked Deedee.

Who was rubbing both paws on her vagina. "Oh yeah~, she was embarrassed all the time in public~! Heck, there were some pranks we got into! One getting our clothes shredded~!"

"And she didn't talk to you after that for a month?" she guessed.

"I just pretended to cry with her until the cops were in time to arrest those rapists~" Deedee assured.

"For her best friend, you don't seem to mind getting you both in trouble." Kitty pointed out.

Deedee chuckled as she gestured for the soap bar.

"What about the soap bar?" she asked.

"You and Patty gonna discuss something together?" Deedee asked, still wanting the soap.

"Right." Kitty handed her the soap and stepped out.

Deedee then rubs the soap bar against her vagina and moans.

Kitty sighs, 'She's eager, but lacks aesthetics and grace.' she thought as she exited the bathroom.

She then decides to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

She heads towards the patamon's room before stopping.

She then closed her eyes a bit and saw through the door.

Her eyes widen as she saw the patamon completely naked swinging on her bed pole.

'Huh? Wasn't she shy just now..?' She thought confused. 'Unless...'

The gatomon made a small smile. 'Well there is a difference between public and private fun.'

She then writes on the door before sticking it on.

*Meanwhile, in Patty's room…*

The white Patamon had completely dried herself, wrapped in her towel.

She hummed as she prepares to gets dressed, but then she looked at her door and locked it.

She then takes a look at her bed poles. 'Hmm.. They look pretty strong.'

She then smiled and looked both ways. 'Well~! There's nobody here then~!'

She went and got on the bed and held onto the pole, but not before turning on some beating rhythmic music on her smartphone.

She smiled as she leaned on the pole.

She then shook her hips at the beat. She then hears a feminine DJ voice in the music.

"Good afternoon everyone~! Hope everyone's having a great day today~!" the voice spoke passionately and then she started rapping.

"I took a trip downtown, heard something goin down~!" she sanged out.

"This gal squealing cute, she was feeling in the mood~!"

"Passion's flying, as high as they're birds in the sky~!"

Patty spun around the pole as she touches the chest area of her wrapped towel.

She hangs on the pole with one hand while letting the other go low.

She then pinched a tiny piece of her towel and slowly slid it off, while her chest is showing, Patty kept her towel on.

She then giggled and turned her back, covering her breasts and looking behind with a shy smile and sparkly eyes.

Patty let out a cute giggle as she looked forward, like there's an audience. "Hello, so you're curious enough to see me... the 'real me~?"

"Well, I am~..." She said as she unclothed her towel but still kept it wrapped around as she kneeled.

"You know... this is very embarrassing to me once the moment comes~..." she stated.

"But I won't stop and give up until I face my greatest fear~!" She then stood up boldly and threw her towel away.

"Don't cover yourself Patty~.." she told herself, taking a deep breath.

"Don't cover yourself~..." She struggled to not move her hands to her chest.

Her breath quickens a bit as her hands shake a bit.

She then jumps to land on her buttocks and grabbed the legs spreading them wide.

"H-Hrrraahh~!" she screamed out loud bright red.

"FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE TRUE PATTY~!"

She cried out her eyes closed.

Tears about to flow out.

She swings on the pole slowly and then opens her eyes to her "audience".

She blows a kiss to them.

And giggles as she places her wet vagina against the cold metallic pole.

"Ahh~! C-cold~!" she shuddered from the feeling.

Her juices leaked on the pole.

Patty blushes from the sight and she rubs up and down.

Patty started to pant slightly from this. 'Did... did my mom did something like this when she was my age~?'

She then shook her head but instead of denying it, she was enjoying it.

Her face becomes flushed, her pussy moistening from the thought.

She then moaned in pleasure until she let her clit touch the cold pole.

She gasped from the touch, "Nnnghh~..."

Patty then cried out as she kept grinding. "Aaaiiieee~!"

Patty quivers from the excitement, 'I-I wonder if it's good for a break?'

Soon she cries out her orgasm.

She fell on her butt as she stared at her wet spot on the pole.

She then slowly crawled to it.

"W-wow, I let out quite a lot..." Patty said sounding quite impressed.

She then wondered. "But... What do I taste like..?"

She blushes from the thought. 'Well... no one's watching...' she went and took a quick lick.

She blinked her eyes and they sparkle. She tastes sweet.

"My juice is sweet~..." she blushes from the flavor and she licked the pole clean.

"Mmmphh~..." she murrs as she sees the pole glistening with her saliva.

Patty panted for a bit before her mind cleared up before she blushed red.

"Oh geez..! This is so embarrassing..!"

She grabbed her towel and started to wipe herself completely dry.

"Mmm... So fluffy~..." She muttered at the silky feeling between her legs.

Though she couldn't forget her actions, it was embarrassing, but also exciting, then she became wet again with her sex fluids.

"O-okay Patty, that's enough excitement for one day." she stated as she went and got dressed, then she opened the door and saw a note.

"Hmm, What's this?" she picked it up and opened it.

She read it. "Meet me at the Angel Temple. - Kitty."

"Angel... temple?" she asked not familiar with it.

Nevertheless, she decided to go there.

She exited the house while looked it up with her angel charm.

She then thought of her mother.

'I wish you were here...' she thought sadly.

'You could tell me what to do...'

She sighed as she shakes her head, 'I gotta be strong... until I can see her again.' she thought as she started walking.

She then looked at the note again which thankfully has the location.

So she put it in the navigation tab on her charm and it gave her directions.

So he soon got to her location.

"So this must be the place." Patty said looking up.

The gate was gold and had wings on it.

"I must say the decorations of the door is very majestic~." the patamon said.

She tries to enter but there was a force field of some sort blocking her.

She was confused as she tries to move with her hands forward, but found that only her hands and head can get through.

She then looked at her body and then her hands... That was when she realized the conditions of entering..!

"Oh... I see..." Patty said head hanging low.

She then got on her knees before screaming at the air but within her throat so she wouldn't cause a ruckus.

"Huh? Why can't I scream?" Patty asked surprised.

She chose to scream lightly so she wouldn't make so much noise.

"Aaahh!" she was able to make it out. "I guess there's a sound code."

She then placed we paws on the ground and looked down. "Why no clothes, Kitty..? Why?"

She checked the note again to see if she ever mentioned something like this.

But couldn't find it.

"Did she forget to or did she left it out intentionally?" she thought getting upset.

Regardless, she has no choice but to disrobe herself completely.

She placed her clothes in a hidden location before trying again.

She then went through without any effort.

"Yippie I made it through..." she said not amused at all as she started walking.

She then enters and saw multiple cat Digimon dancing and chanting like priestesses. Kitty was on her knees.

Patty was amazed at the whole scene as she stares onward.

She then sees Kitty and decides to get on her knees in front of her.

"Kitty... Did you know I had to look like this?" Patty asked her.

"All the cat Digimon are like this, including myself." Kitty nodded.

"So you know I couldn't wear clothes and you didn't tell me." Patty said becoming upset.

"My apologies, Patty..." Kitty bowed. "But your shyness in sexuality is rather concerning."

"How so?" she asked calming down a bit.

"Well, it shows cowardice and no focus basically." Kitty said.

She sighs, "Yeah, I know I'm weak."

"Until we release~... TOGETHER~!" Kitty shouted out and they came hard and strong like a fountain with their creamy juices combining with the waters and it was all sparkly.

Then they felt everything slow down and eventually they lost consciousness.

Things became white as Patty dived down naked.

"Wh-whoa!" Patty gasped and looked around. "Where is this place..?"

As she looked around, she saw what appeared like a big nose appearing.

The rose twirled around and she touched it.

"It seems you have finally awakened~." a familiar female voice sounded.

A blinding flash came and there was a bright jewel.

"Wh-what is that?" She asked looking at it.

"Do not be afraid... For you have faced your fear of sex."

As Patty reached for the jewel, she felt like she heard the voice before.

The Jewel then flashed and she saw multiple reflections of herself.

Patty jolted, but stood her ground as she stared at the reflections

She was soon taken back to reality and woken up.

She slowly opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings.

She was still naked and saw Kitty waking up as well.

She shakes her head as she felt refreshed after that.

She then crawls toward Kitty.

"Hey, you okay?" Patty asked.

Kitty got up and nodded, "Now... It begins."

"Begins?" Patty asked confused, "There's more?"

Kitty nodded and gestured Patty to follow her outside.

Patty got up and does so.


End file.
